Love Me Till It Hurts
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Sequel to How It All Began Read profile to find other chapters...


**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. **

"YOU WHAT?!"

Logan and Gambit grimaced. Piotr, Banshee, and Jean drew back a breath.

"None of you had any business fighting MY battle. I told you, I was taking care of it!"

"Now chere, just hear me out."

She shot Remy a look of absolute hell. "What could you possibly say that will make any of this better?"

Logan raised his brows on this and lit up one of his cigars.

"I don't need anyone fighting my battles. I can handle my own!"

"Darlin,' what are ya truly mad about? That we stole yer thunder, or killing that need for revenge?"

Bella gritted her teeth while she threw her hands in the air, "Why does it matter, right? You clearly went behind my back, making decisions, without me having any say!"

Each of them glanced upon one another as Bella stormed out of the room. The door slammed behind her.

"I told ya. Didn't I, Cajun?!"

Remy rolled his eyes and miserably rubbed his face. "I'll handle it from here." he murmured as the card shark lit a smoke and exited the room.

When he didn't get an answer at her door, Gambit forced his way in. But she wasn't there. So he searched throughout the manor and still, no sign of her whereabouts. So he decided to wait in her room, knowing she'd head there at some point. He just hadn't a clue how long that would be. Hours had passed and Gambit grew more and more concerned. Had she decided to hightail it after all, or was she in some sort of trouble? These thoughts entered his mind as he sat there kicked back on her bed. After what seemed like forever, the door finally opened.

He shot to his feet but was quick to rear back, "Belle?"

Her eyes were shifty as she was staggered about in a drunken manner. He drew back a breath and made his way over. Remy took the bottle of whiskey from her hand and set it on the desk.

"I'm not done with that..."

"Oh, I think you are…" he stated sternly as he led her to the bed.

Gambit laid her down and took her shoes off. He swallowed back, however as Bella placed her arm over her eyes.

"Do you want de light off, chere?"

She shook her head, sucking back a quivery breath. Her bottom lip trembled and her hands balled up into fists. "It should've been me. Not you… All I keep seeing is his arm going through my father's chest over and over. Why would you take that away from me?! WHY?! Dammit, Remy! I wanted to see his fucking face when he BURNED!" Her face flushed over as she growled that last part.

Remy nodded in perfect understanding, but was doing his best to keep her calm. "Breathe, Mon Amour…" he said softly as his eyes were glued on to hers.

That eye of hers already had that golden shimmer to it. He swallowed back nervously, but stood his ground. "You need ta stop dat, now and listen ta me."

Tears of anger ran down her cheeks.

"I did what I did because it was all I knew at de time. You wouldn't wake, no matter what I did. And I…"

He had this painful expression about him as he closed his eyes momentarily. "I had to do somethin', chere. You need to think 'bout dis in 'nother light. What would you have done in my situation? If someone you cared 'bout had deir life threatened? Mon Belle, I will always fight in your corner. Anyone dat wishes you harm of any kind shall always answer ta me. And dat's just somethin' you might as well get used to as long as you're with me. Dat will never change. Dat is what you do when you love someone."

The tears came even harder as he brought her into his chest. "I'm sorry, Remy…"

"None of dat now…"

"I miss them all, so much."

He narrowed his eyes on this and pulled her in even closer.

"My dad… my mom and Phil… Angie… I never got to say my goodbyes or attend their funerals."

"Charlie, my father… he was the only one that ever truly got me. He was the one person I knew I could always turn to. And he died because of me. Everyone at that wedding lost their lives because of me."

"Dat's not true."

"Remy… I was marrying a fucking vampire! No one knew except for Jacob and his pack."

"And who is dis Jacob?"

"He was my best friend," she half laughed with a look of misery about her.

"He tried to warn me, you know. Over and over… I never listened. I had my head in the clouds and all I could think about was how in love I was. I knew he was jealous of Edward so I truly thought that's all it was. I should've listened! He was right! That story he told me about the cold ones and how they attacked the Quileute's village. That's exactly what they did!"

She sucked back a breath then, "Over half a town has been wiped out and all because I was blind. You know I don't think I was ever truly in love with Edward; I was in love with the idea of Edward Cullen. That idea being – a vampire who chose me, an ordinary girl in a small town. He had this tragic story and all I could focus on as how I was the one he came to and told me his story. How I was the one he claimed he'd been waiting for. He'd gone over a century in search of a lover and I just happened to be one. His singer - as he referred to me often enough. Man… I was so pathetic. I look back and see that all the signs were there. The entire relationship was toxic from the beginning. He even admitted that he couldn't so much as touch me without the urge to drain me dry. I had to watch my every move and he had to call all the shots. I can't even count how many times he made me feel like everything I did was wrong… No Bella, you can't do this or that. Things that hadn't anything to do with his thirst, often enough. Just other means of control... Such as how I couldn't be around Jake because he was a shifter."

"Shifter?"

She half laughed and pulled away from his arms. Bella nodded and wiped her tear stained cheeks, "Yeah, he turns into a massive red wolf."

A small laugh escaped her as Remy cut her a bewildered glance.

"Apparently, Jake and the others were too dangerous to be around. Yet, I put myself in danger every time I was around Edward and his family. Here's the kicker… it was the supposed 'dangerous' shifters, aka wolves that fought against the cold ones aka vampires doing their best to protect the guests. But everything happened so fast… even the shifters couldn't keep up. And I just stood there. I watched it all unfold and…" she broke into another set of sobs while she covered her face.

Remy laid her down on the bed. There were no more words as held her and she cried into her pillow. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, there was a single red rose on the pillow beside her. Bella reached out and grazed her fingers along the petals. She rose up and softly laughed seeing a bottle of water and Tylenol out on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Remy…" she murmured under her breath.

The hungover girl took the pills and drank the bottle of water before hitting the shower.

Page break

"I learned a new one!"

Bella turned towards the small voice. A smile formed along her face, once she recognized the child. "Did you now?"

The girl nodded excitedly. "Would you like to see?!"

"I'd love to!" Bella then offered the girl her hand.

The moment she did…

"Mount Fuji…"

The girl looked to her in marvel as Bella reached towards the cherry blossoms. She then smiled upon the girl, "It seems so real. I can smell them, even."

Amora giggled when Bella asked, "Have you ever been to Japan?"

She shook her head no.

"Me either…"

"Where were you?"

Bella looked upon the girl bewildered.

"I was looking for you. I thought you left."

"I was sleeping…"

The child raised her brows on this, "Sleeping?! You sleep for a very long time!"

The young woman laughed. "It was a long time, wasn't it?"

"Yes…" the girl stated, rather pouty like. "You must've been really tired!"

Bella smiled on this as the image around them began to fade. "Something like that."

"So what's your gift?" Amora asked curiously.

"My gift?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah. Can I see what you do?"

"Um sure… let me think of a better place and what I can use."

Bella headed out to the courtyard and Amora followed. The older woman looked around for something she could use but wasn't having much luck. She tilted her head upon the fountain with an idea but wasn't sure it would work. With a shrug and the drawing back of a deep breath, Bella motioned her hand about and focused.

Amora's jaw dropped as the water from the fountain began to rise. Bella couldn't believe it was actually working. She'd never tried this with a liquid source before. The water formed into one massive ball the higher it went. Afraid to do much more than that, Bella snapped her fingers.

The little girl gasped in surprise. Water then dispersed and came down, soaking the entire area around them, including both Bella and Amora.

They weren't the only ones in the area, however. Bella wasn't aware of Logan's presence until he cleared his throat, looking unamused as he stood across the way. The cigar in his mouth was put out by the water and had been ruined. Bella tilted her head about as the faint smell hit.

"Oh my God, it's true!"

"And what would that be?" Logan muttered throwing his cigar down bitterly.

"Um nothing…" she said, doing her best to stifle a giggle. It seemed the Wolverine truly had the scent of a dog when wet.

"Hmmm…"

"Umm… sorry!" Bella called out as Logan was walking away.

Amora was giggling so hard she had tears running down her face.

Bella cut her a wink, "He's kind of grumpy, isn't he? And did you smell that?"

"I heard that, darlin'."

Bella winced and pinched her eyes shut for a moment.

"…ah, crap…"

That only had the girl laughing more. "You're funny!"

"Well, I'm glad you think so. I don't think he does."

"He's scary…"

"Logan?"

The child nodded with a frown.

"Nah, he's really sweet once you get to know him."

The girl shrugged on this.

"Come on. I'll get us cleaned up."

Bella offered her hand once again and led the girl to the shower room. She helped her towel off, then dried herself off, as well. Afterword, Bella walked the child to her room.

"Thank you." the girl genuinely said, once they got to her door.

"For?"

"Having fun with me."

Bella smiled on this. "How old are you Amora?"

"Seven!" She replied proudly then opened her door, heading into her room.

"You got a way with children."

She turned seeing Remy leaning back against the wall. He nodded upon her, but had a certain smirk about him. "Not so much with de Wolverine, though."

Her eyes widened in realization. A look of mortification then came over her and she groaned whilst wincing. Remy chuckled and made his way over, "I like dis…"

"What?"

"You all wet… very sexy."

She blushed on his words and shook her head. Bella drew back a breath of surprise as he flipped her over his shoulder.

"Remy!"

He grinned and popped her on the rear. The card shark headed straight for his room. Once he got her inside he laid her on his bed and threw his shirt off. Remy undid her pants, then proceeded in taking them off. The Cajun tossed them over a chair in the room. His head tilted about as he gawked at her red panties. The very ones he picked out. His dick pulsed at the mere sight.

"Merde…" he muttered under his breath.

He found himself wondering if she was wearing the matching bra. Remy soon had his answer as he looked up to see she'd taken her shirt off. The card shark rubbed the back of his neck, taking in the sight before him. He thickly swallowed as he ran a hand along her panties. Bella bit upon her lower lip as he pulled her panties to the side. Her back slightly arched of the bed as she felt a finger enter her pussy. Once he had her wet enough he slid another finger in as well. He picked up the pace as he pumped them within her.

Remy observed in hopes that she'd soak his fingers, his bed, everything! Sure enough, he got his wish as she gushed. He took her by surprise as he swiftly replaced those fingers with his tongue. With eagerness, he lapped that sap of hers up. He couldn't get over how sweet it was. A moan escaped him and it vibrated against her clit. His hands traveled beneath her ass as he got a firm hold on it and positioned her so that he could get his tongue in even deeper. Remy fought to keep from cumming in his pants as he slid her panties off. She'd this small trail of hair and he couldn't help but to find it incredibly sexy.

He swiftly freed himself, needing release. Bella saw the precum already oozing from his cock. He sent her a wink as he eased his way in. Considering this was their second time of intercourse, he wanted to make certain it wasn't going to hurt.

"Remy…" she cried out.

His dick ached even more at her pleading. He began to thrust and could feel her flooding his cock.

"Merde, ma amour, tu es tellement serrée !" (You're so fucking tight, love!)

At this he fucked her even harder. He was close to his peak but wanted her to get off once again before he spilt his seed.

"Putain, c'est si chaud/passioné !" (Fuck! That's so hot/passionate!) he expressed as he felt her climax once again, before he cummed.

"I've never seen a woman cum like dat. I love it! And dis your second time! Imagine all de fun we'll have, no?"

Bella softly laughed as he plopped down on the bed beside her.

"Hmmm…" he hummed along her arm as he left a trail of kisses along it.

He reached around unhooking her bra. Remy tossed it about the room and took a few moments to admire her breasts.

"I've plenty of energy Mon Belle. Just keep dat in mind. You can have it all!"

The Cajun smiled as curled she up beside him, "So am I forgivin'?"

She sighed on this and nodded, "I wasn't so much mad at you, Remy. If anything I was mad at myself."

"Why is dat?"

"Like I said before, it was never your responsibility, nor was it your friends." She grimaced in thought.

"Friends in which I should be apologizing to. Ugh!"

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Nah… Believe me. They would understand more dan you think. We've all had dose moments."

But something else had him chuckling pretty hard.

"What are you laughing about?"

"When you called Logan grumpy and asked what dat smell was. I told you he smell of wet dog, no?"

Her jaw dropped. "You heard all that!?"

"Not only did I hear it, but I saw de entire thing. I couldn't stop laughin', chere!"

"REMY!" She scolded and punched him in the arm.

* * *

"What?"

Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head. Bella smiled and bit her lower lip, "You still mad?"

He shrugged and kicked his feet about the table. Bella sat on the table and kicked her feet about in a rather childlike way.

"You mad now?"

He cocked a brow and folded his arms about his chest. She nodded.

"What about now?" she teased as she shoved his feet off the table.

Remy was dying as he caught wind of this. He was off to a corner of the cafeteria talking with Kurt and Banshee.

"I tell ya what darlin'. Ya smoke one of these here cigars with me and we'll call it even."

She wrinkled her nose.

"Why would I want to smoke a cigar?"

"So I'll forgive ya!"

"OH come on! I had no idea you were such a big baby!"

"Watch yerself, darlin'."

He clipped a cigar and got it going for her, before handing it over. Remy wrinkled his nose as she took it in her hand.

"Ha ha! Looks like your girl's gonna take up smoking cigars!" Banshee taunted.

They observed curiously as Bella shrugged and brought it to her mouth. "So I do this and we're even?" she made clear before taking a drag.

Logan nodded, "That's right, shortcake."

"OK then…"

"Merde! He's gonna make her sick!"

"I'm pretty sure that's the point." Kurt said as they watched in horror on Bella's behalf.

"Dat's low even for Logan…"

Bella took a long drag. Her eyes widened immediately and she choked back, hitting her chest as her eyes watered. Logan had himself a good laugh as he hopped up and patted her on the back. Bella raised a finger, then hurriedly bounded off the table. She darted outside and had herself a good upchuck.

Logan grimaced, but hurriedly went and held her hair back. "Ah damn, darlin'…"

"Way to go!" Remy snapped as he ran out to check on her.

"Ah now, I didn't know she was gonna react that badly."

Remy rolled his eyes. "Connard…" he muttered under his breath.

Logan raised his brows on this. But Remy died in laughter, seeing as how Bella had projectile vomited on Logan's boots. "It serves you right!" Remy announced with a smug grin.

The Wolverine didn't even comment. He truly felt bad as it was. Logan thought she'd get a little choked up and grossed out. He never imagined she'd go and get sick on him. Logan just wanted to mess with her. He wasn't even truly mad. Just giving her hell for no real reason, other than giving it.

"Hell Bella, I'm sorry bout' that."

"Dat you are!"

"Shut it, Gumbo."

Once Bella gathered herself, she came back up and blinked a few times. "That tasted like shit!"

Both men had a good chuckle at this.

"C'mon, Mon Amour. We'll get you cleaned up." Remy uttered behind another laugh.

"It's not funny."

"You're right, it's not…" but he couldn't control the snort that escaped him.

"Shut it, Remy…"

* * *

"So you ready for de real thing now?"

Bella narrowed her eyes upon Gambit as he started setting everything up in the console room.

"The real thing huh?"

He smirked at this, "Dat's right. De real thing."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"You and I puttin' on one hell of a show!"

She snorted at this. "I don't suppose you're talking about sex."

"Chere! Deir you go, again!"

Bella shrugged and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Hmmm…' Remy hummed with a wink, once she finished.

She tossed him his staff before they entered the danger room. He went over everything just as Jean had. But she hadn't let on that she'd already done something similar on her own. She decided to wait until their session was over.

The droids appeared and Gambit nodded upon her. She grinned as he leaped over and used his staff to take the heads off the first round. Bella whipped around to see more coming up behind her. She shot out her hand and had three of them lifted into the air. Gambit looked on in sheer amazement as she had them sailing right for another row of bots, knocking down over a half a dozen of them.

"Now dat's what I'm talkin' a' bout!"

He swiftly sent out a handful of cards towards some droids that were dropping from the ceiling. Her eyes widened as parts of them landed around her. She watched in amazement as they phased out like they were never really there; just as the one Jean had her facing that day. He too, had faded out like a bad TV reception afterwards.

More droids were coming from all directions. Gambit and Bella were back to back fighting them off. A droid snuck up on them as it dropped from the ceiling. Bella groaned out as it dived after her and had her pinned to the ground. She gritted her teeth and punched at it. Gambit was trying to get to her, but was having one hell of a time while the other droids kept him busy.

"Shit!" she hollered out as a droid grabbed ahold of her and hurled her across the room.

"Belle!" Remy shouted but quickly found himself speechless.

Bella looked to him rather stunned as she was hovering about. She thought back to when she'd leaped out of the window that day. "What the fuck?" she called out in astonishment.

But she was quick to lose her focus and tumbled down, suddenly. Gambit then hurriedly caught her.

"Um thanks," she uttered.

He cued that smirk of his and nodded, then placed her down; keeping protective hold on her as he twirled his staff about and slammed it down. The droids went flying back in all directions, each of them malfunctioning in the process.

"Impressive…"

"Right?!"

"Ugh, Remy!"

"I'm just agreein' with you, Mon Amour! And by de way, since when do you fly?"

"That's what I'd like to know!"

She froze however, as she sensed another presence. Bella gradually turned and staggered back at the sight. Gambit chuckled on her reaction.

"What the hell?"

A greenish looking man stood before them. His stance was like that of a frog. He even jumped around like one. But he had the tongue of a nasty toad, she noted when he revealed it by sending it their way. They both dodged the attempt.

"Ah chere, Just think of it like dis…" Gambit supposed as he bounded off one of the walls and sailed towards the creature. "I bet he can really put dat tongue to use!"

"That's so gross."

"You think dat's gross you should try smellin' dat foul breath of his! Just watch yourself, Toad's got one hell of a potent kiss. Just one touch of his tongue and…"

He reared back as Bella yanked Gambit's staff out from his hold and used it to dismember Toad's tongue. Remy sighed with slight annoyance and held his hand out.

"Give it back now, chere."

She smiled mockingly and swiftly knocked Toad on his ass, before handing it back.

"Dis is my staff. You get your own."

Bella shrugged rather dismissively, as Gambit had Toad restrained. Toad however brought his knees up to his chest and drove his feet against Remy's stomach. He was sent flying back. Once again, he was caught off-guard. Bella used her shield to stop Gambit's fall and gently lowered him to the ground. Unfortunately, during this Toad had grabbed ahold her and was crawling about the ceiling. She desperately clung onto his wrists as he had her by the hair. Bella aimed her hand upon Gambit and he began to hover off the ground. He grinned as she was bringing him up her level.

"Mind getting me down?"

He did a slight gentleman's bow and spun his staff about, breaking her free. She kept her focus as Bella landed in a crouching stance. She continued this as Gambit finished Toad off. When he was done with Toad, she lowered Gambit back down. But the moment his feet touched the ground she staggered back against one of the walls.

"Are you a'right?"

She nodded, whilst giving a thumbs up. "Doesn't hurt… not really. Just tiring."

"Good thing our session is done, den." He said as the door opened.

She nodded with her eyes closed, "I just need more practice."

He nodded and caressed her cheek, "Dat's enough for one day, though. Let's get you somethin' ta eat."

Gambit took a step back but quickly reacted as her body was giving out.

"Whoa…" he softly called out, scooping her up.

On the way to her room, they passed by Xavier in the hallway. The professor drew back an uneasy breath. "Follow me, Gambit." The card shark narrowed his eyes on this but followed Xavier to his office.

"Lay her down on the couch."

He nodded and placed her down. Xavier wheeled himself over and placed a hand along her forehead. He closed his eyes for a few moments and Bella soon shot up with a gasp. A smile crossed those lips of his as Xavier nodded upon her, "Better?"

She nodded.

"Perhaps now is a good time to have a bit of a chat."

Bella sat up on the couch. Xavier had been trying to search for the words ever since he found out the truth. But even now he wasn't sure how to go about it. He was about to hit Bella with one hell of a whirlwind.

"What do you know about your biological parents, Miss Swan?"

She gazed upon him oddly, thinking that was a rather odd question. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I suppose what I'm really asking is if you even knew you were adopted."

She has a good laugh at this and Gambit cocked a brow, "Good one!"

Xavier drew back a breath.

"I'm afraid this isn't truly a matter I would joke about, Ms. Swan. You see, Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan are not your natural parents. In fact, you come from another dimension."

"Right…"

"Miss Swan, you are a mutant child from the future. Your father brought you here because the dimension in which you came from was in the middle of a war."

"Another dimension, huh?" Gambit muttered under his breath.

Bella nodded and came to her feet. She said nothing as she headed towards the door.

"And where are you goin' chere?"

"To my room… Apparently, this one's flown over the cuckoo's nest."

"Well I for one always knew you were out of dis world, Mon Amour!"

"You're seriously not buying this, Remy!"

He shrugged. "If dere's one thing I know is dat Xavier speaks de truth, always. If he says dese things, they must be true."

She drew back a breath. "And how am I supposed to take this exactly? I don't even know you. Hell! I just found out I was a mutant and now you're telling me that my entire life has been one big lie? With all due respect, you're mistaken."

"Belle… just give him a chance and see what all he has ta say."

"Perhaps you'd be easier to convince if I were to show you?"

"Show me?"

Xavier smiled. "Would you like to meet your biological parents?"

Bella reared back at this.

"Meet them? As in deir in here?" Gambit curiously asked.

"Not exactly, no. But I can show her through the Cerebro."

Gambit nodded.

"Cerebro?" Bella questioned as she pivoted back around.

"Yes, if you would follow me…"

She drew back an apprehensive breath. "This is insane," Bella muttered as Remy reached out for her hand.

With hesitance, she took his hand and they followed Xavier to the Cerebro room. She looked on with a puzzled look about her while Xavier got situated and placed the Cerebro helmet on. Remy sent her a wink.

"Cerebro, show me Nathaniel Grey…"

An image of a man appeared that had wild, dark hair accentuated with white, flyaway streaks of it along the front and middle of his head. Bella swallowed back and inched her way towards Xavier to get a better look. She couldn't believe the striking similarities. He too, had that same silver color to his right eye and golden spark around it. His abilities alone were a lot like what Bella had discovered so far. Gambit raised his brows, taken aback as well. But he'd never heard of Nathaniel Grey. He found himself curious if he were kin to Jean.

"That is your birth father, Miss. Swan and now allow me to introduce you to your mother… Cerebro, show me Melody Jacobs."

Bella and Gambit both looked at the image in sheer astonishment as a beautiful African-American appeared.

"No fucking way…" Bella uttered.

Gambit tilted his head about as he glanced to Bella and then to the woman Xavier was showing him.

"So you got de father's looks but de mother's body, no?"

"I don't understand…" Bella whispered. "This can't be true. Why wouldn't my parents tell me?"

"It was Nathaniel's wish to keep you safe. In order to do that, no one could ever know the truth. Being the powerful mutant he was, Nathaniel convinced the Swans that you were their biological daughter. He personally took care of everything in order to make certain that you were safe. Once he had all the arrangements set up, he went back to his dimension. "

"And how do you know all this?"

Xavier smiled and tapped his temple with his index finger, "I just know."

"And you expect me to trust all this, to be okay with it?"

"I expect nothing from you, Miss Swan. I only wished to enlighten you on the truth, in hopes that maybe you'll understand your gift a little better." Xavier sighed as he shut everything down and took the helmet off. "I'm afraid I must warn you as well."

"Warn me?"

He nodded, "It wasn't until recently that I learned your father burned himself out, and when I say that, I mean he wiped away most of his powers. He hadn't any knowledge in control, and had no one to really teach him. Miss. Swan, your father is known as X-Man. He was the strongest mutant in existence. That is, until he burned himself out. He's still quite impressive, but there was a time when Nathaniel Grey was so powerful, that he could cause the destruction of an entire realm."

Bella thickly swallowed on this. "An entire realm? Like a freaking planet?"

Xavier nodded once again, "Precisely… All the more reason we need to get to know what you're truly capable of. However, take precaution all the same. We do not wish for you to burn yourself out. Nor do we wish for any 'incidents'."

"Incidents…" Bella repeated with a certain look.

"Right…"

They followed him out of the Cerebro area. Bella turned to him as they were heading back to his office, "If all this is true… Then where are my birth parents, now?"

"Nathaniel remains in his dimension. As for your mother; I'm sorry to say her life was taken by another mutant."

Bella narrowed her eyes on this. "How long ago was this?"

Xavier rather sighed as he wheeled himself down the hallway, "You were five years old when she met her demise. She was the mutant known as Threnody. Her life taken by the mutant known as Sinister."

Gambit's eyes widened at this. Bella took notice and stopped in her tracks.

"What? You know this Sinister?"

He swallowed back with a nod.

"I'm afraid most of us X-Men do, Miss Swan. We've faced him in combat before."

"And I take it he's still at large, judging by the look on your faces."

"Unfortunately…" Xavier admitted.

"So - this just gets better and better!" she muttered under her breath.

"If you two will excuse me, I need some time to process all of this." Bella softly stated, before heading out of the manor.

* * *

_**(Remember to be a sport and leave your comment/review. I like hearing what you think! Thank you Mommy4Thomas for beta'ing this. I loves ya!)**_


End file.
